Magick knows no boundaries
by Demented Hellion
Summary: Phoenix and Kitty appear in this strange world. Unsure as to how they got there or even why they are here, they find a man and a woman to help them find these answers. But knowledge comes at a price. What is that price?


Author's note: Howdy. This is my second story. Oddly enough, I have no clue where the heck this is leading. I do know that Sailor Moon will be in this, as will Gundam Wing and Ronin Warriors (maybe on that one). Um…. They aren't in this chapter… BUT they will be soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, SM, or RW. However, I do own Phoenix, Kitty, Aries, and Billie Jean. So you can't sue me. *blows raspberry* So nah. Um.. Read and review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh great, I'm in a strange place with nothing," bright violet eyes scanned the area. "Ok, nothing save Phoenix. Phoenix wake up. Are you unconscious?"  
  
Phoenix moaned, "No, I'm awake. Where are we?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure. However, I don't think that we're anywhere near home. Phoenix I think we're lost."  
  
"No kidding! Jeez, Kitty you have a keen sense of stating the obvious," emerald eyes scanned the area, "Look we should head north maybe we'll find a city or something. Then we'll figure out what to do from there."  
  
Kitty smiled sweetly, "Well Phoenix, that's a great idea. Now which way is north?"  
  
"Um… I'm not sure."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Fine, let's just pick a direction and go. Ok?"  
  
So after much arguing, Kitty and Phoenix headed in the direction Kitty had picked.  
  
  
  
Several Hours Later:  
  
1 You are now entering Tokyo  
  
"Great! We find a city and it's Tokyo…." Phoenix threw her hands up in the air. "Wait. Doesn't that mean we're in Japan? We can go home! Hop a jet liner and fly home!" Phoenix jumped around doing a happy dance.  
  
Kitty shook her head, crimson hair flying, "Wouldn't that be a little too easy? I mean all that happened was that we were transported to Japan? I seriously doubt we can just fly home Phoenix. This just seems all too weird. " Kitty rubbed her temples trying to figure out what was really happening.  
  
As the two walked through the city, Kitty noticed a shop for the occult. "Oooo, occult. Let's go in there. I wonder if they have anything interesting." Kitty was always like that, any occult shop could make her go crazy. But Phoenix was the same way with bookstores. So it balanced out.  
  
"Um… Kitty are you forgetting something?"  
  
"No I don't think so why?"  
  
"We have no money!"  
  
Kitty blushed, then coughed, "So what's wrong with just looking around?"  
  
Phoenix sighed. She knew what would happen if they 'just looked around'. "Kitty, if we just look around you're gonna find something you want and you aren't going to be able to buy so you'll throw a huge fit."  
  
"You know me too well."  
  
"Of course, I'm your sister."  
  
Kitty grinned and starting pulling Phoenix towards the store. With Phoenix yelling, "Kitty I swear to you. I will kill you! We should not be going in there! It's not good for your health. Remember what mother said!"  
  
"Quit being such a baby."  
  
DING  
  
An elderly looking woman approached Kitty and Phoenix; "Can I help you two with anything?"  
  
"Nah, we're just looking."  
  
The woman looked at Kitty over her glasses, "How can you just look in a shop of the occult?"  
  
Phoenix sighed, "What Kitty's trying to say is we have no money, no where to live, and did I mention no money?"  
  
"Yes, I do believe you've mentioned that. Well, money shouldn't be a problem. And what do you mean no where to live? What did you do, drop out of the sky?"  
  
Kitty giggled. "Yeah something like that."  
  
The elderly woman appraised the two teen girls. They seemed the odd couple, Kitty with her crimson hair and violet eyes and Phoenix with her silver hair and emerald eyes. Nevertheless, they seemed nice enough. Kitty cleared her throat. "You wouldn't be looking to hire would you? I mean I know a bunch about the occult. Our mother owned an occult shop. Before someone burned it down. There is just no tolerance in the world today." Kitty shook her head sadly, "but as I was saying Phoenix knows a lot about healing herbs and things like that. I know practically, no I take that back there's a lot I don't know, but I do know enough to get me by as a store owner. I guess."  
  
"Well, I wasn't looking to hire but… child come here. Let me see your neck."  
  
Kitty looked startled, "um… my neck? You aren't gonna bite me or anything right?"  
  
The elderly woman laughed, "Bite you? Now where did you get that idea? I just wanna see something." Kitty moved closer to the old woman. "Hmmm, this is interesting. You have the marking! I am so glad you two are here. Wait 'til Aries finds out! He'll be completely thrilled that you've arrived."  
  
Phoenix looked at the woman as if she was crazy, "Right, and Aries is…?"  
  
"He's my husband. Oh let me introduce myself. I'm Billie Jean. It's nice to meet you two. This is so exciting! I can't believe after all these years you two have finally come!"  
  
"Right, I think we need to get going now. Kitty. Kitty? Kitty!"  
  
"Hmm? What? I was looking! Check out all the charms they have. The love sachets, the pendants, the talismans, the stones, the gems, the herbs. I wanna live here!"  
  
"Kitty, let's go."  
  
Just as Phoenix was dragging Kitty out the door, a figure blocked the door. Phoenix gasped and Kitty fainted.  
  
  
  
Who is this figure? And why are Kitty and Phoenix acting this way? And who the heck is Billie Jean and Aries? Find out next time on…. Magick knows no boundaries! 


End file.
